She Don't Know She's Beautiful
by Callalilies
Summary: A Royai songfic based on She Don't Know She's Beautiful sung by Sammy Kershaw and later Kenny Chesney .


Ok, this is a Royai songfic of She Don't Know (She's Beautiful) by Kenny Chesney. Don't expect too much, but I think it's cute!

This takes place AFTER Chapter 15 of the manga (tear) and BEFORE Chapter 38 (The Counter-Attack Signal) sorry, I don't know the anime equivalents… Basically, someone pretty important is no longer alive. If you know who I am talking about, read on!

Please note, I don't own FMA, if I did Ed would have succeeded in his quest right before the train incident and the entire series would be about Roy Mustang's officers. (esp. Roy and Riza!)

* * *

We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for

The Colonel and his First Lieutenant arrived at the party at the same time. Being a ladies' man, he had taken care to dress up for the New Year's party at Central Headquarters. She, being aware of just how awkward she would look if she arrived in her uniform, had done the same. The difference in her appearance was undoubtedly the more drastic. To Roy's elation, the notoriously straight-laced sniper had opted to wear a dark red dress that fell to just above her knees and her hair loose around her shoulders. She greeted him politely at the door and they walked in to the party.

She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

It was a large party, so some people were still lingering just inside the front door. The response to their arrival was a definite drop in volume. Roy's blood pressure shot up when he saw several of the men staring at Riza, slack-jawed, and noses bleeding slightly. Roy took a few deep breaths and, ushering Riza in politely, found that couldn't help feeling sorry for the men. 'She must have a gun, she always does… They had no idea what idiots they look and they have no idea that it's Hawkeye.' She didn't seem to notice though…

Riza did notice the drop in volume, but had no inkling of the real reason why. 'I did hope they could forget rank for tonight… oh well. Time for another awkward evening.'

There she goes just walking down the hall  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about

Roy looked over at Riza, noting the slightly troubled look that flitted over her pale face before he caught her eye. She nodded, adopting her normal, determined expression and followed him into the lobby. As they walked out of the lobby and into one of the corridors leading to the cafeteria, Riza broke their silence.

"Sir?" Roy stopped and turned to face his subordinate.

""Lieutenant?"

"May I" a pair of slightly drunk soldiers staggered past them, pausing only to shoot a few wolf whistles at the blonde in the red dress. Roy glowered, but Riza spoke right through the whistles. "suggest you remove our spark gloves? We aren't- Roy, are you alright?" Roy blinked, glancing down to see the pretty Lieutenant looking concernedly at him. 'She honestly doesn't know they were whistling at her?' The Lieutenant was hardly dim, but she didn't see it…

And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

When they reached the cafeteria, the first thing Riza expected was for the colonel to run off chasing skirts, but she was uncharacteristically surprised. Roy turned and drew her out onto the dance floor.

"Sir!" She was surprised; she didn't know what to do, which just plain scared her.

"Come on, it's not everyday I get to dance with the most beautiful girl in the military. Just dance Riza." Ok, surprised didn't exactly cover what she was thinking at the moment… At first she would later say that she was shocked-then irritated.

"Colonel, I am sure you tell each of your dates something to that effect. I thought you understood that I wouldn't be taken in by those cheap tricks. I've been around you too long." 'If ONLY she was immune, but it wasn't his compliments that she liked, it was his personality and his initiative.

"Calm down! Look, Riza, I meant it, I'm sorry if you don't know me well enough to tell after all this time. That's entirely my fault. But I won't take it back: you are beautiful, just look at the other guys glowering at me." Riza just shook her head and started pulling away, but she stopped when a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Colonel! Who's the girl? I hope you haven't stolen one of Havoc's girlfriends again!" Riza turned, only to see Falman speaking to Roy, accompanied by Havoc and Breda, she could see Fuery fighting his way towards them.

"Nah, she's too pretty to go out with Havoc, Falman, get a grip!" Breda interjected. Riza blinked. 'They are not talking about me. They're just joking around… And Breda is drunk-very drunk.' Fuery finally collapsed out of the press of people behind Falman and Breda.

"Hello Colonel, First Lieutenant!" He chirped brightly. Roy blinked, how did he recognize Riza? 'Oh… of course! Fuery walks Black Hayate for Riza sometimes; he must have seen her with her hair down. The others haven't, oh this is rich.'

"What? Who are you talking to?" "First Lieutenant? Where?" "Man, are you drunk?" The poor guys still didn't get it… Riza decided to clear things up for them. Quickly drawing a concealed gun, she aimed at the floor next to Breda's feet and fired. The reaction was instantaneous; the few military personnel that heard turned, saw the woman holding a gun next to the colonel, and resumed their conversations. The men stopped fighting looked down at the bullet hole and then sloooowly up at the woman wielding the gun. Roy and Fuery started crying from laughter as the men apologized to the sniper in red.

Mornin' comes and her hairs all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her

The group had loosened up a little after that, and by the wee hours of the morning Havoc, Breda, and Falman had started sleeping off their drinks on the couches in Roy's office, Fuery had gone home with a migraine, and Roy was trying his luck with Riza again. In a slightly subtler manner, now that he had seen her gun he was a bit anxious about getting her irritated.

"Are you still mad at me, Riza?" 'Smooth, Roy, remind her that she was mad…' He very nearly kicked himself, he was prevented by Riza's response.

"No sir, I was never angry with you. I thought you were teasing me, or just treating me like one of those girls you dump after one or two days. I was hurt, and I got defensive…" She trailed of, watching the dancing couples on the dance floor. Roy was confused, he got most women, but he was starting to despair of ever understanding the woman he was around the most. But she was so beautiful… especially after being out all night…

"But you don't think that anymore?" He couldn't take his eyes off her, what was wrong with him? Why was he so determined to know what he had done wrong, why she forgave him? He didn't have any clue.

"No, I'm not. The guys' reactions showed me that I must look a far sight better than I do normally. It must just be the comparison that colored your judgement. Now please stop asking sir, I forgive you." Her tone was final, and Roy knew not to push it. So instead he took her hand and stood.

"Come on, let's dance. You haven't danced all night, you can't come to a dance and spend the entire time babysitting your drinking coworkers." Riza rolled her eyes a little, but allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor for the last dance of the evening.

And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her

Roy didn't think he would ever understand why she insisted that she wasn't beautiful, but he was convinced that he'd get her to admit it someday. He'd just have to prove to his most loyal supporter that he was sincere.

She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her

Riza thought she understood Roy know, but she was willing to put any doubts and worries that she had aside, if just for the final dance of the night.

She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her

A few miles above the couple, a bespectacled angel whooped. It seemed that Roy was finally taking his advice. He had finally given his a chance and- imagine this! Maes had been right, Roy was head over heels in love with the infamous blonde sniper.

FIN

Ok, yeah, total time: 45 minutes. I know it's rubbish, but for 45 minutes, it's decent rubbish! Please, no flames! (That's Roy's turf) I know they might be a tad ooc, sorry, I really did try! And I do not claim responsibility for the poor grammar in the lyrics, blame the song writers!


End file.
